


everyone has a rock in their life

by L_jae



Category: InnerS (Band), kingdoms - Fandom
Genre: Busking, Cute, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Know, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Tag, age play little taeyeong, but nothing happens, by parents, caregiver park jin, caregiver taeyou, dont, else, everyone in relationship with everyone, kpop, mentions of bullying, shy taeyeong, to, underage at begining, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_jae/pseuds/L_jae
Summary: lee taeyeong, a busker from hongdae in korea, battles through the struggles that come with being a gay Korean teen in the 21st century. from parents, to school or relationships, he learns that his hyungs will always be his rock, keeping him grounded and from spiralling out of control, and helping him find ways to cope.I suck at summaries, and this is really anything that comes into my head, hence there not being any real plot. This is for all those Taeyou and Taeyeong fans who stuggle to find fics, (and anyone else who just wants to read) so feel free to skip if not interested.
Relationships: Choi Seunghee/Yang Seungho (KingdomS), Everyone/Everyone, Lee Taeyeong/Park Jin, lee taeyeong/everyone, lee taeyeong/kim taeyou
Kudos: 6





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I will add warnings at the beginning of the chapters where necessary.  
> updating on Sundays where possible.  
> This is for the fans of Taeyou and Taeyeong who struggle to find fics about them, and anyone else who wants to read.

Taeyeong had been fascinated with dance ever since he could remember, and finally put his dream into action when he was 5 years old and his parents let him begin ballet lessons, which he immediately fell in love with and over the years he began more and more styles, before finally settling with modern, contemporary and pop when he reached his early teenage years. Now in his mid teens, he was known locally in his district as the power dancer and had been scouted by several different companies by the time he was 12, but had turned them down in order to focus on his education before perusing his dream when he was older.

3 months after his 14th birthday, his dance instructor presented him with an application form before proceeding to show him a few videos of a very talented busking group. Before even questioning what it was about, his instructor explained that their management had gotten hold of some videos of Taeyeong dancing and was shocked by his talent. He had gotten in contact with the head of the dance studio and asked if the young boy would be interested in joining their crew.

Taeyeong was scared. He had just turned 14, he was shy and didn’t particularly like performing Infront of people, not to mention he was uncomfortable with being around people he didn’t know. He brought this up to his parents when they were talking about the offer, which they passed on to the instructor. He managed to arrange a meeting with all the members and their manager. They were to meet the following day in his dance studio, where he was most comfortable, and the managers would leave when they got used to one another a little. Taeyeong was very close to his instructor, thinking of him as a brother and best friend, so he trusted him and believed this was a good idea. So he agreed to meet them, as this was a step toward persuing his dreams, and was able to carry on full education.


	2. meeting the members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeong meets his new group members and reveals more about himself.

So that brings him to today. Nerves were coursing through his veins, anxiety about the following events of the day bubbling up inside him. When Taeyeong returned home from school, wanting to just forget about the upcoming meeting and instead dance until he forgot all his concerns. But his plans to hide were interrupted the moment he walked into the entrance of the studio to be met by his instructor informing the boy the others were waiting for him in the main studio. This only increased his nerves.

He was lead along the corridor, the instructors hand threading it into his own as an act of comfort. Before he knew it, his was stood in front of an overly familiar door, and against his will, a hand, not belonging to him, rapped firmly and confidently at the door. A noise to come in was sounded from the other side of the door, and Taeyeong was given a reassuring smile before the door was pushed open and he saw the faces of his possible new group for the first time. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

On the video, it was not it was not very good quality, so he was focused on the dancing rather than the artwork that was the tallest member. Now, with them all in front of him, staring at the young boy, he had the excuse to stare back at him sketching his face into his memory, before he realised what he was doing and looked down at the floor. But a voice snapped his head back up to look at the boys on the floor.

“hey, Taeyeong is it? Why don’t you come and sit down with us and we can get to know each other a bit. We wont bite, promise.” The last part was meant to lift the tension a bit, but they all knew it was sincere and was meant to reassure the boy. The said boy hesitantly walked over and sat down in the gap in the circle they had made to accommodate him.

They started their introductions, Taeyeong trying to retain as much information as he could, before it all went quiet and he realised it was his turn to speak. He didn’t know what the others knew about him, so he started with the basics.

“uh, my name is Lee Taeyeong and I've, uh, just turned 14.” At this there was a gasp from everyone excluding the two people that already knew this information. They then admitted they only knew his name and from the video they watched, they expected him to be late teens at least. “uh, I take modern, contemporary and jazz, but have taken pretty much every other type of dance lessons I could, just not b-boying. I-I dont really know what else to say.”

“why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself, best friends, favourite type of dance, family, school, whatever. We just really want to know about you.” These comforting words were said by the one Taeyeong previously saw first, Park Jin, he recalled he was told. After gently prompting he admitted he lived with his mother, and had an older brother and two older sisters. His favourite dance was pop and he used dance as an escape. When questioned over this answer, he looked into the comforting eyes of the tall man, looked around to notice the managers and instructors had left, and he told the truth for the first time to a bunch of, basically, strangers.

But he already trusted these strangers. So he told them. He told them he had anxiety which was brought about by the fact he was bullied every day at school for his love of dancing and being gay, so had no friends and a big family caused him to feel lonely and the best of times. This caused many concerned glances to be sent his way and a warm, comforting hand was placed on his knee at the sight of the tears collecting in his eyes.

“what if we were your friends. We will always be there to listen. Always be there for you. You could hang out with us everyday, dancing on some of them. Would you like that, hmm? Would you like to be our friend?” and at that request, the young boy broke down into tears at the idea of no longer being alone and having someone to share his passion of dancing rather than being bullied for being like a girl.

The sight of the adorable boy with tears streaming down his face told the boys everything. He was gathered into their arms where he was comforted like he should have been years before, and it was then that he revealed something truly touching to all the occupants in the studio,

“i-i-I trust y-you guys. A lot.” And those sincere words caused them all to melt, one more than the others, and they all joined the cuddle pile.

Once they had all calmed down, the managers re-entered the room and requested Taeyeong show them his dancing, even though they knew the offer was still up, even more so now, they wanted to see this skilled boy dance.

He was shy and hesitant to begin with, but as he was dancing to a well known kpop song, Park Jin joined in next to him, both watching each other in the mirror. So then he became more confident and got into it more. It was then that they all saw his full potential, passion and power in his dancing, and to say they were stunned was an understatement.

He answered with a yes before the question had even come out of any of their mouths, or even the terms. The terms were perfect for Taeyeong. He would have 24/7 access to the practice rooms and recording studios, busk with them when he was ready and whenever he wanted to, he would be able to carry on with is education as normal which is what he wanted, the only downside would be that he would no longer be going to the dance studio he had gone to for all these years, hence not being able to see his instructor, but Taeyong believed he would be able to get over that as he knew from the pictures the other guys showed him the other facilities was a lot nicer and cleaner, and he would be able to see his instructor whenever he wanted as they had each others number and he promised to watch some of his busking sessions when he could. He was also told that he was welcome at any of the members apartments whenever he wanted , and would be given a key to all of them, and when he wanted, he would be able to move in with one of them as most of them had paired up but they all bought apartments in the same block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual chapter. I wonder how many people will read?


	3. new team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to the apartment reveals a little more about Taeyeongs situation. Taeyeong and Park Jin grow closer from this.  
> Taeyeong decides to spend the night, and Park Jin makes a confession.
> 
> *warnings*  
> bullying and slight homophobic, derogatory language  
> fluff

After a while of getting to know each other, they lost track of time. The managers announced to each other that it was probably time for them all to start going home, and they all obeyed, exiting in twos or threes, until it was only Taeyong and his instructor left, and unknowingly to them, Park Jin outside the door waiting for the younger boy.

“Time to go home now Taeyeongie. Do you want to come with me and we can pop by a convenience store to get you some food, or do you think they will be ok to tonight. “

“Probably could do with going to the store, they just didn’t talk to me this morning, so I’m not to sure. I don’t want to go home.” The last sentence was said with a tear in his eye, the plead written all across his face. At this, Jim could it take it anymore, he slowly opened the door and suggested his offer.

“I’m sorry, I was outside the door waiting and couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I’m not making any assumptions without knowing the full story, but I have some ideas. If Taeyeong really doesn’t want to go home tonight, he can stay over at mine. Some of the guys were going to meet up and I’m sure he would be welcome. Takeaway for tea and a film on the tv. Sleeping whenever you want and then busking tomorrow evening. I’m right about this aren’t I, your parents are nice and support your dancing? Then they should be ok if you text them and say you clicked with us quickly and decided to stay over for the night to get to know us better.” Liking the idea, Taeyeong quickly rushed his battered phone out of his pocket and dialled the number. Th either end took a while to pick up, but when they did, the situation was explained in an exited but anxious voice, but a smile began to grow when he received a reply, and a stream of thank yours followed until the phone was put down. 

The three left the building, locking up before parting ways. Jin and Taeyeong set of down the semi-lit road, Jin explaining the apartment block was only a short walk away and the others had probably already broken in and were making themselves comfortable.

The walk home wasn’t completely deserted, a few couples walking along the walkway. It was a nice atmosphere with the rumble of cars passing on their way home and the chatter of the public from café and bars. It was a pleasant walk, side by side with shoulders occasionally bumping before Taeyeong would scare and shuffle away, only to gently walk closer again.

This was until they reached the park near Taeyeongs school. From what Jin could see was a group of around ten 15-19 year olds, chatting and swearing loudly. He didn’t take much notice of them until, as they got closer to the group, he realised that the jeers were beginning to be directed at him, or rather the small boy beside him.

His theory was confirmed when the said boy whimpered and attempted to hide behind the taller boy, and the shouts began to be solely directed toward the boy, variations of his name intersected into the insults, that were obviously affecting Taeyeong. So jin took action. He looked away from the group, trying not to focus on them even if he was still hearing the comments, taking Taeyeongs hand in his much larger ones and firmly directing him along the path and away from the teenagers.

Once they were out of sight and earshot of the bullies, Jin turned on the boy. His gaze immediately softened at the sight of the boy with shaking shoulders and eyes focused down on the floor. Without breaking links between their hands, Jin crouched down and brought his free hand up to raise the boys head to make eye contact. He quickly brought him into a hug when he caught sight of the inevitable red eyes and wet face.

“nothing that they said is true. Don’t believe anything they said- they obviously don’t know you because I have known you no more that 3 hours and I have never thought of any of those horrible things they said about you. Yes, some of the things they said may be partly true, they twisted the truth with their comments and made everything appear bad. They were right about you being gay, and you may have a small dick-I don’t know, but there is nothing wrong with either of those things and the rest of that sentence I am confident to say is not true. Now lets get home and we can go cuddle all night with the others.”

Jin wiped the wet cheeks and smoothed his hair before taking the hand back in his again, pulling his close and they began walking again.

They stayed like that, walking hand in hand and in comfortable silence until Jin came to and abrupt halt, startling the other who looked up at the tall boy, cheeks and eyes still red and tear stained. Jin squeezed the now warm hand in his, who squeezed back and they found themselves outside the door to a fairly new apartment.

Jin smiled at Taeyeong then proceeded to unlock the door, but still keeping their hands wrapped up. At the door being opened, Taeyeong flinched back at the noise sounding from the decent sized apartment. Whispered comforting words were directed towards the scared boy next to him, before gently tugging on his hand and pulled him through the door.

“guys!” he announced their presence loudly as they entered the main room. All eyes turned to them. “Taeyeong is staying here tonight, and most of tomorrow. Basically until he wants to go home.” Waiting for the upset comments about him ruining their night never came, instead welcoming comments before someone shouted about getting on with the movie night and ordering food because they were starving.

Once they had eaten, they finally settled down for the night, duvets and pillows littering the floor and sofas, the members spread out all over. Taeyeong positioned himself in the corner but next to jin with the other members all in his sights, the relaxed and focused on the avengers movie playing.

In what felt like no time at all his eyes began to droop and his focus was fading in and out. He startled at the hands on his head, only to be shushed and assured it was only Jin, before he realised he was horizontal and his head was resting on strong thighs.

Park Jin only realised that Taeyeong was falling asleep when Seongyeol, the groups b-boy, got his attention and directed it towards the boy next to him. His head laying heavily in his hand and eyes half closed, head occasionally lurching forward before he fought the sleepy feeling and propped his head back.

Jin decided to take action. Under the watch of the other males, he reached forwards and carefully took the half asleep boys head into his hands, reassuring the boy who startled slightly, and helping him down to lie in his lap.

Once he settled down, his thumb travelled up to his mouth and before long he was gently sucking on it. The others all agreed it made him look even more adorable. When they were sure he was asleep, a convocation between them started up.

“you like him.” The statement shocked him. He became flustered and stuttered over his answer, resulting in the others smiling at him knowingly.

“i-i-i. yes. I-I do find him c-cute.”

“that’s not what we asked. You like him. You could see it in your eyes the moment you saw him. I think you are an adorable couple. And… he has already said he is gay, so you have no fear of being rejected. Trust me, he likes you too, we can tell. He is comfortable around us, yes, but he had literally not left your side after he entered the room.”

“ok. I like him. I will tell him, but maybe after tomorrow, him being new to us and all.” All eyes went back to the oblivious sleeping boy before two of them helped Jin move him off his lap and onto the floor without waking him, Taeyou and Donghan settling down either side of Taeyeong to be immediately smothered in warm 14 year old as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea if anyone is reading this, but its fun. The chapters are due to get more interesting soon.


	4. Busking preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after Taeyeongs first night. Fluff ensues

Taeyeong woke up confused and in a place he did not recognise, but just as he began to panic and thrash around in his tangled covers, a calming voice entered his ears and he turned to the source, where he met the warm brown eyes and the memories from the previous day flooded back to him. 

His face warmed at the concerned look on the elders face and became embarrassed over the fact he began to freak out in the presence of Jin. The mentioned man cooed at the red faced Taeyeong and opened his arms to welcome the smaller into them. He took up this request and practically launched himself into them.

“he’s awake then” someone from across the room commented, chuckles echoing around the room, emitting a whine from Tae as he had forgotten about the others and that they would also be watching him. This caused him to push himself even further into the warm, hard, muscular chest.

“you’re really cute, you know.” Jin whispered into his ear, but he was sure the others could hear.

“im not” he denied, shaking his head.

“oh but you really are. You’re the cutest little thing I have ever layed my eyes upon.” And Taeyeong didn’t argue with that, one reason being he was too comfortable and warm to move, and the other being he decided he liked – no loved – the feeling that came with being complimented, especially by the dark haired man encasing him in his arms.

“want to know our plans for today? We would love it if you want to come with us?” Bonggeun inquired.

“want to know” Taeyeongs lisp was even more pronounced in the mornings and he was very self conscious about it and tended to avoid talking that much in the mornings, but he could tell from the looks on the others faces that they loved it, and he would do pretty much anything to make them happy and compliment him again, so he was trying to talk a little more than normal. With a smile on his face, Seungyeol replied,

“well, we re basically having a lazy morning at the apartments, then we have busking late this afternoon for a couple of hours, then later this evening we are doing a live stream for our fans. We will get back later this evening so do you think your parents would let you stay over again tonight?” at the look of want in the youngest’s eyes his phone was passed to him and a number was quickly dialled. The pause that came was slightly longer than the one the previous day, but after a couple on minutes the person on the other end appeared to pick up.

“hey mum. I know. Umm, ive really enjoyed staying with my new team and I was wandering if I could stay a few more days. Oh my gosh thank you!”

At the expecting look on the others faces he answered all their questions with a couple of short sentences.

“she said that was fine and I could stay for as long as I wanted”

“awesome. Are you quite quick at learning dances?” nod “then how about this afternoon, a few hours before the busking, we pop down to the studio and try to incorporate you into a couple of routines. Then we could introduce you at the beginning, you could do a group dance with us or something then we could do a couple and you could do a solo or two before ending with a final group dance. We can fully go over the schedule later, but that’s an idea.”

When they received nods from everyone in agreement, they turned on the tv and snuggled for a while.

After eating lunch they headed down to the studio located in hongdae, and set about deciding what songs they would perform that night.

“we need to show off his skills, but also that he is adorable and our maknae. That could be done with a girl group dance or something similar. To show of his powerful dancing how about something along the lines of MIC DROP remix. Any ideas Taengie. What dances along those lines do you know.”

“well, I know, umm, HALA HALA by Ateez for the powerful one,” he took the shocked faces and raised eyebrows as a good sign, “and for the cuter girl group dance, umm, what about twice TT or Cheer up.”

Within the next 15 minutes their set list was finished. It went along the lines of;

1.introduce Taeyeong + member introductions  
2.DNA without Taeyeong  
3\. Taeyeong and Jin MONSTER  
4.Donghan solo  
5.Seungyeol solo  
6.Bonggeun solo  
7.Taeyeong solo HALA HALA  
8.Jin solo  
9.Jinho solo  
10.Taeyou solo  
11.Taeyeong solo TT  
12.getting closer without taeyeong  
13.full team Dionysus

And with that they began practicing quite intensely, and to the others surprise Taeyeong picked up the difficult routines quickly, and had both firmly down within and hour and a half, but he refused to show the others his solos planned, but assured them he knew them and didn’t need to practice as he had danced them the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last time I said the chapters would get more exciting but this one hasn't really, but I promise they will. I have half written the next couple of chapters and I can already say that they have more action in them.


	5. thunderstorms and concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first busking, something happens concerning Taeyeong, that worries Jin and Taeyou

The performance that evening could not have gone better, Taeyeong thought, as all the members huddled together that evening, reflecting on the latest busking. 

All the previously existing fans had really taken to the new, cute maknae, and adored his interactions with the other members, especially with Park Jin and Taeyou. And some of the members began stating new observations as they watched a film.

“I saw some people stay the whole 2 hours that I didn’t recognise. I don’t think we’ve had new fans that obviously in a while. They must have been astounded by our little Taengie.” The nickname, given to him by Taeyou and Donghan earlier that busking continuously made Taeyeong flush, leading to the members to coo over his red cheeks.

Attempting to hide in Jins chest from the newest bout of teasing, the laughter turned to silence then loud excitement as interrupting the rain that had been persisting for the couple of hours was interrupted by a flash and then a deep rumble.

“Theres a thunderstorm!” Taeyou excitedly exclaimed, loving the intense thunderstorms that happened in korea, often lasting the whole night. The other members, getting excited, began racing towards one of the upstairs bedrooms that had the best view for thunderstorms.

Park Jin, deciding he was too tired for the excitement, and not really feeling the excitement the others got over thunder, decided to call it a night. Turning to Taeyeong still on the sofa, he began

“I’m gonna go to bed. The others have just gone upstairs to watch the storm. You can go join them if you want, I just don’t share their excitement and they’ll be up there for a while.” He began to exit the room when he heard the tiniest scared whimper he had ever heard. Turning back around he was faced with the terrified and shaking figure of Taeyeong.

Rushing back over he began to comfort the boy, whispering and rubbing his back as he pulled him in to burrow into his chest and neck.

“What’s wrong baby, can you tell hyung so he can help you?” soothing the boy so he could speak, he got a quiet, whimpered answer.

“c-c-can I c-c-come w-w-it-with you pl-please” he stuttered out. Immediately confirming that was ok with him, Jin proceeded again to ask him what was wrong. However, he got his answer when there was a flash of lightening, followed by a rumble of thunder, that Jin admitted sounded very close, confirmed by the shrieks of joy heard from above, and one of fear from in front of him.

“oh baby, is it the storm. Are you scared of thunderstorms” the hesitant nod followed by tears and sobbing showed the elder how scared he was of the storm, and how afraid he was the older man would judge him.

“its ok, lets go to my room and ill look after you. Do you want me to carry you or would you prefer to walk? Its ok, I dot mind either way.” He added, sensing the others hesitance to respond.

“carry please.”

“ok sweetheart. We’ll also just go and tell the others where we will be.” Settling the small and light, too light Jin noted, in his arms and on his hip, the two made their way to where the others were.

Entering the room, all the eyes were on them, causing Taeyeong to hide his face in the strong man’s neck.

“oh, are you two joining us?”

“sorry guys, but no. Taeyeong doesn’t really like thunderstorms and he’s a bit shaken,” confirmed to the others when a bang, not as loud as some of the previous ones echoed round the room, causing a terrified noise to come from the maknae, “so were going to my room for the night. Just so you know where we are.”

“ok, just text us f you need us at all.” Jinho responded, all but Taeyou re-immersing themselves in the storm. Jin noticed his concerned look that he had never really seen on the younger before and gestured for him to follow him outside.

“what’s up Youyou? You look like somethigs troubling you?”

“I don’t think I can enjoy the storm knowing that Taeyeongs so scared. I think I might just go to bed.” The arm halting his next movement brought him back to the two in front of him. He originally thought the hand belonged to jin, but was surprised to find it was Taeyeong, the boy looking at him with tears still flowing down his face and got out through sobs,

“stay” and that one word was enough for Taeyou to reorganise his nights plans, following them into Jins room, still holding the small, warm hand for comfort, which tightened whenever there was a flash or bang, squeezing back for further comfort.

Getting comfortable on the bed, Taeyou was situated between Jin and Taeyou, cuddling into the latter’s chest and being spooned by the other, with the ear not pressed into Taeyous chest and listening to his heartbeat occupying a headphone that was playing music in attempt to distract him from the angry surroundings of the environment.

Taeyou and Jin resumed a conversation over him, the rumbling vibrating through him and the sound of their dep calming voices was enough to distract and calm him enough that after asking them to both stay the whole night, and trusting them to do so, he completely smothered Taeyou, with the presence on Jin on his back and supporting his neck, he allowed himself to fall asleep, noticing the sound of multiple camera shutters, but to out of it to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet and there is some kind of action!


	6. Taeyeong Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter that actually has some drama again.
> 
> *warnings*   
> mentions of neglect, abuse and blood aka the aftermath of abuse. No description or PoV of the abuse happening though

Taeyeong’s first few months with dob came and went quickly, but it was filled with joy. He watched members come and go, forming close bonds with several members; Jin, Taeyou, Dongahan (who had recently left to participate in a survival show) and Hyojin.

He had almost completely settled in, and was slowly but surely growing out of his shell around the members. Every time a new member would join, he would shy back into himself for a while, until his best friends amongst the group would take him aside and within a week he would be acting like the adorable and funny boy they knew. Despite all the new members and older members leaving, the group dynamic and teamwork did not change, and neither did Taeyeongs position as maknae. 

Also, aside from Hyojin, the only girl in the group, the original members that Taeyeong met on the first night still all shared the floor in the apartment block, and regularly met in one room together for the evening.

Because of this, Taeyeong made a huge decision, though it wouldn’t effect anyone very much. He had decided that he was going to permanently move into sharing Jins dorm. He was now 15 and he spent most of his time and most nights there anyway, and he was becoming more and more distant from his already distant family, so he thought that it made a lot of sense, it now he had to tell his parents and move his stuff form their house to his new dorm. This would not have really been a problem, if they were not already mad at him for staying away so much and they now had no one to vent to or run their errands. He knew he would be coming home with bruises; it wasn’t that they abused him, he knew they loved him, it’s just they were always, and always had been, too busy to spend any time with him, resulting in him having withdrawal anxiety, touch starved and ignored, but when they got angry or drunk he knew he was in trouble. They were always apologetic after it happened, but it didn’t stop the occasional anger filled beatings that would forever affect him inside. 

But of course, he had not told anyone about this. Not the other members, or the teachers, not Jin, and not even his older birther and sister. So understandably he was very nervous and scared about how the events of the day would unfold. 

Badly. Let’s put it that way, Taeyeong reflected on the past hour on the quiet way back to the dorm. He was wedged under Taeyou’s arm, seeking comfort from the slightly older Maknae, and Jin on his other side with a hand of his knee. His face was covered in tears, blood and bruises. Let’s just say his parents hadn’t taken it well. 

They had arrived at the house, and Taeyeong already knew something would go wrong. Both his parents were in and his brother and sister. The siblings themselves weren’t the problem cause they were some of the few people who could actually stand him, but he did not want them watching what was about to unfold. Taeyou and Yuseong, the two members standing close to to him, noticed him stiffen and begging to tremble, so took his hand in theirs. With a deep breath they knocked on the front door and several pounding footsteps were heard before he was engulfed in a hug, surrounded by the familiar welcoming sent of his older brother. 

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you, and I think I know why you’re here, but I’ll warn you, their almost always in a bad mood at the moment and this will not go well” 

At this, Taeyeong looked up to thank his brother an peer over his shoulder to see his sister, but was not expecting to also meet the eyes of this parents. 

And this was where it turned bad. When Taeyeong explained with the help of his members what they were planning, his parents pounced, pulling him out of his brothers arms before the older could react of the other teens could pull him back to safety, he was pulled up the stairs, screaming for Jin, anyone really, but mainly the comforting arms of his closed friend and crush. 

Taeyeong’s brother whispered something like “I knew it”, before turning to his brothers team mates, focusing his eyes on Jin, stating “your Jin, aren’t you? Follow me” and the two faced up the stairs, the taller following Taeyeongs brother and halting behind a nearly closed door. 

“Right what I need you to do, is wait round the corner of the door frame and make sure you are hidden from view, or my parents will come after you, as your not exactly in their good books as you can imagen. All the others will be fine as I asked my friends to get them outside and into the locker cars, and I will go to this room and chase my parents out and away from Taeyeong. I will leave after them and once I have begun going down the stairs, get into this darn room and take care of your boyfriend, crush, whatever, I know you like him by the way, and get the box under his bed. I knew something like his would happen, so I packed up most of his things, then get out of this dammed house. Get into one of the cars and lock the doors. I will join you when I can, and it is safe.” And when he reached a nod in understanding and Jin went to hide around the corner, he rushed into the room, which when the door was open, Jin could her screaming and his baby crying. Holding himself back from running straight into the room and trying to stick to the plan, he waited till he saw the two parents followed by the brother rushing down the stairs, receiving a thumbs up from the boy. 

When he entered the room, he was not prepared for the sight that would meet him. His precious baby was curled up on the floor, shaking with sobs and from the cold, as his shirt had been completely ripped of and his trousers were all torn, but still just hanging on. The lack of shirt alerted Jin to the blood and bruises both new and old on his body, scarring the otherwise smooth skin. He rushed over and began gently stroking his still soft, but slightly matter with blood hair, ignoring the slight flinch he got when he initially touched him, but whispered comforting and re-assuring words to him, whilst taking off his shirt. He carefully moved Taeyeong until he was sat up and leaning against his muscular chest, and he slid the shirt over his head until it covered his body, before turning the small boy around in his arms and picking him up, being careful whilst supporting his back and bum, not sure of the extent of the damage, and whispered,

“C’mon, we need to get outta here” 

And with that the two made their way out of the house, Jin not forgetting to grab the box peaking out from under the bed, and they saw Taeyeong a brother waiting by the car that a few of the others were in. He smilies sadly at them and gasps were heard from inside the car at the sight of the two. 

“Get him home then treat his injuries. They shouldn’t be too bad as they weren’t with him for too long, but just make sure. Shower him first to get rid of the blood, but he won’t be able to go in alone. I bet you haven’t seen him naked yet have you”

“No today was the first I’ve seen of him without a shirt on”

“Ok, well he will be embarrassed at first, probably more than normal as I’m pretty sure he really likes you, possibly has a crush on you, so just be prepared, right, I will leave the rest down to you. Fighting”

And with that information, Taeyeong was helped into the car, next to Taeyou and Park Jin plopped down beside him. 

“How bad is it” there was a slight pause before a reply came. 

“I don’t think it’s too bad, just lots of blood and he’s shaken up. Will probably be embarrassed later as I found him with no shirt on and trousers about to fall off and we have to shower him when we get home, but he can’t go in alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the situation with Taeyeong's parents is strange, as I didn't want them to physically abuse him, hate him or not support him, so I decided on some form of unintended neglect, and drunken physical abuse, and that they use him for their own benefit. Its not ideal but its what I could come up with without making an entire chapter of it, their not a big part of the story line anyway.


	7. fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jin and Hyojin help Taeyeong begin to recover from his ordeal by tending to his injuries.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, Taeyeong coming out of his shock a bit more and being aware of his surrounding, so he realised what had happened, and he wasn’t wearing his own shirt, but Jin next to him was wearing no shirt, and he connected the dots. 

He reached for the familiar box that had been placed infront of him when they piled into the car, but he couldn’t reach, so whining, he brought everyone’s attention to him. Taeyou was the only one who noticed what he had been after, so he grasped the box with his long arms and pulled it into his lap, right next to the smaller boy. 

“What is is you want from here yongie. Tell Hyung and he will get if for you.” Taeyou asked, opening the box to reveal its contents.   
“Stuffy please Hyung” He got as a quiet response, but the baby blue and pink stuffed animal was immediately placed in his grasp and he snuggled it in deeper into his arms. 

After this interaction, a calm Hubble of chatter started up, and they were often comforted by the small noises of giggles of coming from the boy as Jin and Taeyou bickered lovingly. 

When they all got home, Taeyeong was not prepared for what would happen next. Having to be carried inside otherwise his shorts would have fallen down infront of everyone was the least embarrassing part, as he knew and so did everyone else that he actually enjoyed being carried, despite the fight he always put up. 

They made it inside without too much happening, but it was time for Taeyeong to take a bath to get rid of all the blood, which now was mostly dried. Luckily he didn’t hurt much anymore, or that’s what he told the others. In fact, his bum felt slightly bruised from where he was forcibly pushed into the ground, and his crotch hurt from where his dad kicked him to wind him. 

He was taken immediately carried upstairs by Jin, who he knew would be bathing him, or if he had his way, in the Beth with him to make it less awkward and embarrassing to him. 

They reached the bathroom and he was gently placed on the toilet seat. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Jin spoke up. 

“We will look at the injuries later when your all clean, but for now we will just get this blood off you and make you feel better, ok?” At the nod he received he approached the hard part. 

“I have to stay here while you bathe, which I’m sure you realised, but I know this will be embarrassing for you, so do you want me to turn around while you get undressed, unless you want me to help which I obviously will, and once you’ve got in, you can decide if you want me to get in too or where you want me.”

And with that Jin turned around and heard the younger male undressing. There was slight whimpering at some points, but Jin asked if he needed any help and he replied with a negative response, and soon e could here the subtle noise of someone submerging in water. 

“You can turn around now Hyung.” And within seconds he was hovering next to the bath, waiting for Taeyeongs request on where he wanted. He noticed that the younger boy was pushing his body up of the bottom of the bath with his hands. 

“What’s wring baby. Does your bottom hurt when you did down. Tell Hyung”

“He pushed me and I fell on the floor now it hurts to sit.”

“Do you want me to come in then you can sit on my legs instead cause your arms are going to get very tired like that.”

When Taeyeong nodded Jin began to remove his shirt, and when he hears Taeyeong gasp when it was completely removed, he looked over to see the boy blushing and looking away when he was caught looking at the newly exposed chest and abs. Jin smirked, finally connection the dots and realised the smaller boy liked him. He removed the rest of his clothes so he was also naked and approached the boy who now had his eyes closed, startling him and he plopped himself in the water behind him. 

“Scoot back a bit so you are on my lap Yeongie. That will me more comfortable. Taeyeong was now really embarrassed. Not only was he naked infront of his crush, even if he hadn’t seen anything because he was hidden by the bubbles, but he was now sat butt naked on an equally naked Jins thighs, and he only blushed even harder when a hand was placed on his shoulder to bring him to leaning against the body behind him and he could feel the older mans dick brushing against his back. 

“Did they hurst you anywhere else while we were there baby boy.” He only smiled again at the slight disgusting at the pet name, knowing he liked it but didn’t want to show it. So he patiently waited for the answer. 

“He kicked me in…” he trailed off and Jin was pretty sure he knew where he meant, but he just wanted to check to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. 

“Where did he kick you baby. Hyung needs to know so he can help it feel better.”

“Don’t wanna day. ‘S embarrassing.” Taeyeong whimpered and turned his shoulders so he could bury his face in the taller mans neck. 

“Ok baby. That ok. You don’t have to. Just nod or shake your head at this question. When he kicked you was it in the area below your tummy and did it really hurt” with the hesitant nod of the head, Jin stayed cooing at the shy boy. 

He was informed that it still hurt so he reassured him that he knew something that would make it better. After 5 minutes of just quiet talking and reassurements, Jin began to rub shower gel and water up and down the bloodied arms. 

Jin got out the now like warm bath first and dried himself off, wrapping a towel round his waist, before getting a large fluffy towel and gesturing for the boy still in the water to lift his arms up. He used the towel to feast him under his arm pits and hoist him into the air, his plan working as the towel fell down to cover the rest of his body to keep him from the inevitable humiliation until absolutely necessary. 

The towel was secured around him and he yet again found himself in a pair of strong arms. Jin took him into the bedroom where Hyojin, the groups resident doctor member, was waiting. 

“Put him on the bed then quickly get yourself som clothes on. Bring him some while your at it. I won’t do anything till your back.” So until Jin returned, Taeyeong was snuggled up in his towel and the warm embrace of his noona until the other returned holding a pair of fabric shorts and one of his own hoodies. 

Jin told Hyojin what Taeyeong had told him in the bath, just to cause the latter to blush again, and Hyojin said she would work down his body and when she got there, she would be extra careful and would stop if he told her to. 

The overall inspection went alright, Taeyeong only becoming more awkward as more of his body was revealed, but completely froze when it got to completely removing his towel. His hands shot out to stop it being removed and he had to get mass comforts from both of the other people in the room. 

The trio rearranged themselves so Taeyeong was positioned between Jins parted legs, laying on his front with his head resting on the strong thighs. This way it was easier to asses the damage done to his bottom so he could freely sit down again. 

Jin linked his hands with the boy draped over him as a source of comfort as Hyojin began to inch the towel down, keeping he eyes on the smallest boy’s body language for a sign to stop. But soon enough, the towel had been completely removed and they looked down to see a red, but not overly injured bare bum. 

“Ok. It’s not to bad. Just quite red and sore. I’ll put some soothing cream and bruise cream on because I’m sure it will start to bruise up once the redness goes away. Is that ok Yeongi. Noona will need to run the cream in to your skin. Can she touch your bottom?” Jin notified her that the said boy had nodded his head, and she scooped out w decent amount of cream from the two stated pots and began rubbing it into the red skin, apologising when Taeyeong whimpered at the feeling and pushed his face into the legs infront of him and attempted to push his hips into the bed to get away from the hands, before stopping because it hurt his crotch to do so. 

“Right, thats that bit done. You did so well for Hyungie and unnie. Such a brave boy. Now can you be and even braver boy for me so we can look at where you got kicked.” This proved a little more difficult, hyojin and Jin promising the younger boy that they would not look unroll they were given permission

At this pinky promise, Taeyeong double checked that the other two definitely had their eyes closed and he managed to turn himself round so he was laying on his back, fully exposed to the room.

“Y-you can l-look now. J-j-just don’t l-l-laugh.” Can the hesitant and scared voice from the bed. 

“We would never laugh at you yeongie.” Can the almost instant reply before he was being assessed for damage

“Hold my hands baby. You can squeeze as hard as you need, Hyung doesn’t mind. It might hurt and feel weird”

The cold, small hands were enveloped in warm, big ones and cool fingertips were planted on his thighs, jolting him due to the temperature, before they began to move to touch his dick. 

“Sorry baby, I didn’t realise my fingers were cold. It doesn’t look overly bad, but it is a little swollen and probably hurts a lot. I say when we get downstairs we’ll put some ice on it and relax and watch some Netflix, then later we can order some food. What do you say?”

When they got an agreement from Taeyeong, hyojin helped him stand while Jin knelt down infront of the now blushing boy so he was at eye level with his crotch, where hands were now strategically placed. Jin picked up the soft cotton shorts and helped the slim legs into the holes and hoisted them up to sit at his hips while hyojin supported his thin and currently weak body. 

“Ok, sit on my lap now baby, and I will help you put the jumper on.”

Taeyeong was sitting in his noonas lap whilst the two older members helped him into a soft jumper that belonged to Jin. 

He once again found himself in Jins arms and being carried downstairs to the other members, who had been waiting anxiously for around an hour to know if their younger brother was ok. 

When they entered the room, Taeyeong was quickly placed on a waiting Donghans lap while hyojin dissapeared into the kitchen to get some ice for the youngest member. 

“Where did noona go? What is she getting?” 

“Just getting yeongie some ice. He got kicked and he’s a bit sore and swollen.”

“Where? Where did he get kicked? Is he in a lot of pain? Is the rest of him ok?”

“He is fine. A little sore as I said. It might hurt him a little to sit down for a couple of days as his bottom is a little bruised and he got kicked in quite a painful spot.”

Taeyou was about to ask where that was when his question was answered. Hyojin reentered the room with an ice pack wrapped in a soft towel, approached Taeyou and Taeyeong, before carefully pulling back the waistband of the cotton shorts and placing the ice on the now sleepy Taeyeongs sore dick. 

“Oh, that’s where he got hurt. My poor baby. It must hurt an awful lot.” 

Soon everyone had gotten comfy, with taeyeongs shorts crotch bulging out from the ice pack that was being held in place by Donghans large hands and Taeyou holding his own hands for comfort, and within no time, said boys had started to doze off, wrapped in each others embrace. 

“Look at the three babies, all cozy and sleepy. It’s ok guys, you can sleep. We will wake you when we order food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading for nearly a month, but I had some deadlines for school, trying to get a job and spending time with family at home. regular uploads should resume next Sunday/Monday as usual


	8. fixing pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the previous chapter, the story of what occurred later on that evening

It was around three episodes of stranger things that the first one of the sleeping boys started to stir, and this just happened to be Taeyeong, who hated scary films, and he woke at the worst time with lots of fighting and monsters were on screen. 

The other members were so invested in the film that they hadn’t noticed Taeyeong beginning to wake up until he began whimpering at what was happening on screen. Jinho noticed first and quickly shot up to take the tearful boy into his own lap whilst instructing someone to pause the tv and find something else to watch. 

Taeyeong cuddled into the person infront of him, scared by the images he had seen and in pain from the position he was sat in and from where he had been kicked and the ice pack was no longer cold. 

“It’s ok Yeongie. Your ok. Hyung’s got you.”

“H-hurts” came the teary reply. 

“Where baby. Bottom or dick.” Once they had concluded it was both, jinho rearranged them so he was instead straddling him so the weight wasn’t on his sore ass to much. He was fine until he started getting pins and needles and had to move, but he whimpered we the movement caused his dick to rub against the material stretched tight from his current position. 

“Oh darling, are your shorts rubbing you? I think we might need to take them off. Can someone pass a blanket.” 

“Ok. While your doing it I might put some more bruise cream on him while he doesn’t have anything obstructing it.”

Jinho got Taeyeong to stand up and held eye contact with him and swiftly pulled the shorts down. He bundled him back into his lap , hoisting the jumper up so his ass was exposed to Hyojin who had gotten close with the bruise cream to obstruct everyone else’s view and applied it.

They both helped in pulling Taeyeongs jumper down so it was hooked under his bum before jinho stood up with him in his arms and requested someon to help him take off his trousers so the denim and belt would not cause the boy any discomfort, and in no time at all he was back on the couch in only his boxers as most of them had previously removed their shirts, jinho included. 

Now that Taeyeong didn’t have any material rubbing against his sensitive skin, they were able to settle down and watch something of Taeyeongs choice. Surprising to the others, but not unbelievable considering his personality and background, he immediately went into the kids part of Netflix and chose Pokemon and they all began to watch the show, minus the two asleep. 

Dinner that night was nothing complicated, simple fried chicken take out and a Harry Potter film now that Taeyeong had calmed down.

Waking a sleeping Taeyou and Donghan was difficult, but with the persuasion of fried chicken, they eventually awoke long enough to watch the majority of the film before most of the boys fell asleep.

Jin, Taeyou and a sleepy Taeyeong, still on a now out of it Jinho’s lap, were the only ones awake. Jin opens his arms, Taeyeong sliding off the lap, and into the arms so his head was caged in the musky smelling neck, flinching only slightly when a warm body appeared behind him. His fears were reassured when the familiar voice of Taeyou echoed in his ear, and he registered a warm, weighted arm looping around his waist before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter was short, but the previous couple were longer than planned. The next chapter will have some progression, but then things will change quite a bit, as I try to catch up with the 'busking history' of Taeyeong over the past couple of years


	9. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeong moves on from Jin and DOB with the help of some friends

TWO YEARS LATER

Taeyeong is now 18 and he hasn’t spoken to Park Jin in 6 months. He was beginning to get depressed and very stressed and his usual stress relief of dancing was no longer working as it reminded him of Jin. They had broken up 2 months before Taeyeong leaving the group. Jin brought it up, telling him that he wanted to give Taeyeong more opportunities and experience, not wanting to take up all his dating experience and let him explore what he likes. They agreed to remain good friends and they could get back together later if that was what Taeyeong wanted. Jin promised him he still loved him.

However, Taeyeong broke down. He only wanted to be with Jin, no one perked up his interests, and the final straw was seeing Jin flirting with one of the newer members. He decided he wanted to leave, as he could no longer torture himself like that.

He brought it up to Taeyou and Yuseong, his closest friends at the time, and they decided they would stick by him and leave the team.

The 6th of march that year was their last busking in the team, with only the members knowing, the audience had no idea. The day it was announced, the fans went into melt down. The same day Taeyeong and Taeyou moved out of the shared apartment with Jin, into a new apartment for the two of them.

Taeyeong spent the evening sobbing into Tayou’s hands, everything suddenly landing about how quickly his life had changed, twice.

Taeyeong began to discuss his feelings with Taeyou after a particularly hard week. He advised him to meet up with Donghan, who had recently debuted as a solo idol.  
They spent a week in Jeju island together, growing even closer, if that was possible, and in the last couple of days, began to discuss what Taeyeong was going to do to move forward in life.

“I think I’ll find a new busking group and start dancing again. I’ll see where that takes me.” 

“I think that’s a really brave and mature thing to do. But I may have a surprise for you that might make that plan a lot easier.” And with that Donghan produced his phone, tapping the screen a couple of times, before turning it around to face Taeyeong.

“Hyojinnie noona!” he was greeted by the comforting face of his old noona.

“Hi Taeyeongie. Look who I’m with.” With that the camera panned out and with her was Yuseong and Taeyou.

“we have a proposal for you. We have been talking for a while, and this week Donghan has been keeping us updated, but we were thinking about starting a dance team. We would like to be a team of four, and we need a maknae. Are you up for it?”

After being met with an enthusiastic response, they talked for a few more minutes, well, Taeyeong just sat on Donghans lap, admiring his once again teammates, leaning against the chest behind him and trying not to fall asleep.

“I think we should hang up and let you put the baby to bed” Taeyou suggested, jokingly, but quickly shut up when said baby gave a whine of distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, and that it is very different from the previous that had such a good ending, but because this story has no real plot, I was kind of stuck with where to take the story. So I decided to change things up and move it on a couple of years. I may come back at some point and add some more chapters to make the time skip smoother, but this is the plan for now. The next chapter will be more exciting.


End file.
